paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Resurrection
This is a future gen collab between RockytheEco-pup and Zumarocks3390. It is a sequel to Pups and the Ascent to Heaven. and is non-canon to either of our main storylines. Summary A few weeks after Pups and the Ascent to Heaven, Jay is feeling upset over missing Trapper. Nothing can cheer him up. So one night, he heads over to Trapper's grave and uses a resurrection spell on Trapper. He comes alive but as a zombie. Jay believes everything is back to normal but is delusional. Trapper is miserable and Jay's friends and family need to convince him to let Trapper go and allow him to rest in peace once more. Characters Main: *Jay *Zombie Trapper Minor: *DJ *Tori *Faith *Dodge *Danny *Victoria *Kailey Story It was a bright sunny day in Adventure Bay. It was a special day in town as it was Best Friend Day. All the pups and people went over their best friend's house except for one pup, Jay. It had been one month since he helped Trapper get to Heaven and he still missed his best friend Jay: *lying next to his grave* I wish you could be here buddy... Danny: He's in a better place now son. Jay: I know...but I really miss him... Danny: I know you do. I'll be inside if you need me Jay: Okay dad... Just then, Dodge and Faith approach the graves to put flowers on Smoky and Trapper's graves. Dodge: Hi Jay! Jay: *writes* Hi Dodge... Faith: Miss my brother? Jay: *nods* Faith: I miss him too! I'm sure he's looking down from Heaven at you and is smiling Dodge: Trapper an Angel! Jay: *nods and writes* He sure is... Dodge: Will Jay be okay? Jay: *writes* Yeah...I just need some time Dodge: okay! *leaves flowers on his dad's grave* Faith: *leaves flowers on Trapper's grave* We miss you big bro! *leaves with Dodge* Jay: Talk to you guys later Dodge: Bye! As they walked away, it began to rain. Jay: *runs inside and dries off* Victoria: What were you doing outside in the rain? Jay: *tears up a little* Trapper... Victoria: Oh! I'm sorry! *hugs Jay* I'm sure he misses you a lot Jay: *hugs back* Yeah.... Victoria: Here, can you bring this basket of treats to his mom? It's something to help them with the pain of losing Smoky and Trapper Jay: Okay *grabs the treats and takes it to Trapper's mom* He approaches Kailey and Smoky's pup house and hesitantly approaches it remembering all the times he'd run over there to play with Trapper. Jay: *sighs and knocks on the door* Kailey: *answers it* Oh, hi Jay Jay: Hello Ms. Kailey. *holds out the treats* These are from my parents Kailey: Oh, thank you Jay! *hugs him* Jay: You're welcome! *hugs back* Kailey: Here is something of Trapper's for you! *hands over Trapper's stuffed Alligator* Jay: Alex...Thank you *hugs her and starts crying* Kailey: you're welcome! *hugs him* Jay: I'll take good care of him! cry emoticon Kailey: I know you will. Trapper loved playing with you. It's all he'd talk about. Jay: *smiles a little* Kailey: I got to take Dodge to the doctor's for his hearing exam. See you later... Jay: Bye Ms. Kailey *heads back home* Victoria: Did she like the gift? Jay: Yes Danny: That's good Jay: *nods* I'll be upstairs... Danny: Okay son. Do you need anything? Jay: No thanks dad...I'm good Victoria: Dinner will be ready in an hour so we will call you then Jay: Okay mom *walks upstairs to his room* Jay: *Lies down in his bed and holds Alex the alligator tight* As Jay lies there, he starts wishing for his buddy to come back. He thinks of all that Trapper is missing now that he's dead. He looks back at all the memories they shared. Jay: My birthday was a month ago...you would've loved the cake. And me and you could've had a cake fight hehe Jay: Not to mention, your parents anniversary, and the Apollo super pup movie... cry emoticon As he lay there, he remembered seeing a documentary on resurrection rituals and was curious if they were real or not. Jay: Hmm...maybe I could bring Trapper back to life. Sounds farfetched...but it's worth a shot Victoria: Jay, time for dinner! Jay: Coming mom! *heads downstairs to the living room* Danny: *puts Jay's plate on the table* Victoria: Sorry about Best Friends' Day Jay: It's okay... *starts eating* Victoria: Wanna leave flowers on his grave tonight? Jay: Sure Victoria: Okay! I picked up some when I went shopping earlier Jay: Thanks mom *continues eating* After dinner Victoria hands him the flowers and an umbrella as they headed out to Trapper's grave. Jay: Thanks again mom... *rest the flowers on his grave* Victoria: You're welcome Jay! Jay: Night buddy... *hugs pats his grave and heads inside for the night* Victoria: *looks at the grave sad and follows Jay Jay: Night mom, night dad Danny: Night son *hugs him* Victoria: Night son! *hugs him* Jay: *hugs both of them and heads to bed* In Jay’s dream: Trapper: Hey buddy! Jay: Trapper...? Is that you? Trapper: Yup! Jay: ....... cry emoticon *runs up and hugs him* Trapper: *hugs him* I missed you! Jay: cry emoticon I missed you too! Trapper: Sorry about Best Friends Day Jay: It's okay Trapper: I wish I could've been there! We could have gotten ice cream and played tag in the park! Jay: Yeah...just like old times. Trapper: Yeah... What I'd do to be alive again! Jay: There might be a way Trapper: Really? How? Jay: I watched a documentary about resurrection rituals Trapper: Cool! Jay: Yeah! I hope it works Trapper: What if it doesn't? *whimpers* Jay: I'm sure it will buddy *comfortably hugs him* Trapper: Thank you! *hugs him* Jay: You're welcome! Trapper: You're waking up! Jay: Oh! I-I'll see you later buddy! Trapper: *smiles* Bye Jay! Jay: Bye! *wakes up* Victoria: Good morning Jay! Jay: Morning mom! Victoria: Wanna go to the library with your siblings? Jay: *yawns and stretches* Sure DJ: C’mon Jay! Jay: Coming! Victoria: You coming Tori? Tori: Here I come Victoria: Okay! Let's go! *They head to the library and Victoria hands them their library cards* DJ, Tori, and Jay: Thanks mom! Victoria: You're welcome! We're leaving in a half hour! All three nod and start looking for their books DJ: I found a book on cars! To Be Continued... Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Sad Category:Collaboration Category:Zumarocks3390/RockytheEco-pup collab Category:Sequels